


Remind Me How It Used To Be...

by d0mesticbliss



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Baby Skye, F/M, Fluff fest, Philinda - Freeform, Philinda Secret Summer, i'm not even sorry for all the fluff, philinda's baby, tons of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-25
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:22:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4419296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d0mesticbliss/pseuds/d0mesticbliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a little ficlet for Philinda Secret Summer! I got @sarahastro! I am so, so, so, incredibly sorry that I forgot to click Anonymous on that one message! It was super early for me, and I sent it without thinking and immediately cursed myself out because I was so angry. I still am if we’re being honest. Anyway, thank you for the wonderful prompt! I had a blast writing it for you! To be honest, I was afraid I wasn't going to finish this on time... I'm terrible at writing on a time limit! Just ask my good friends who asked for fanfics two Christmases ago. xD Oh my goodness…. this turned into a complete FLUFF FEST. It’s not even funny how fluffy this is.. I’m really sorry (not really). If it is OOC, I truly am sorry! It’s just a ton of fluff! Anyway, I hope you enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind Me How It Used To Be...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarahastro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahastro/gifts).



> Prompt: Taylor Swift's 'How You Get the Girl' specifically the lyrics : Remind me how it used to be. With pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks

“Melinda,” Phil called softly as he knocked on the bedroom door. He slowly opened it to find her laying on the bed. He smiled gently, and the argument they had had earlier no longer mattered. It was probably over something pointless anyway. Melinda didn't look over when the bed shifted underneath her husband's weight. She continued staring up at the ceiling, thoughts racing through her mind, but none of them were shared. Phil nudged her shoulder saying, “Hey.” She didn't respond, and Phil nearly cracked a smile, “Come on,” he propped himself up on an elbow to look at her, “Are you really going to give me the silent treatment?” Finally, Melinda turned to glare at him which only made his urge to laugh stronger, “I’m not giving you the silent treatment, Phil. I am not a child. I just don’t have anything to say to you.” She looked away and Phil wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. “Oh please, Mel. You are giving me the silent treatment.” She scowled and weakly attempted to get out of his embrace before giving up. It was actually quite comfortable, and she wasn’t really mad at him. He was about to say something when Melinda touched his hand that lay near her head and brought it to her lips, carefully placing a kiss on each of his fingers. Eventually their fingers were intertwined, and the room was silent. The thoughts that were running through their minds cleared to focus on this moment. Melinda closed her eyes while Phil watched her closely. He loved these instances when she was at peace. Her muscles were relaxed, the subtle lines of worry along her face were no longer present, and her breathing was slow. Phil brought his hand that was around her waist to her face, moved the hair away from it, and began to caress her face lovingly. Maybe having an argument wasn’t the worst thing. They often had moments like this afterwards.

When he decided to speak again, his voice was full of love, “Do you remember when we first found out about Skye?” Melinda’s eyes slowly opened, and she turned her body around a bit to face him, their hands still entwined. “Of course. How could I forget?”

_**Remind me how it used to be** _

Phil removed himself from their embrace to retrieve something from his nightstand drawer, causing Melinda to sit up with a curious look plastered to her face. “What are you looking for?” Melinda asked as she craned her neck to look past Phil’s hands still fishing around in the drawer for the object.

“Ah-ha!” Phil exclaimed with triumph, “Found it!”

In his hands was the photo album Melinda had made for him.

**_With pictures in frames of kisses on cheeks_ **

On the cover was the wedding picture of Phil behind Melinda, arms around her waist placing a feather light kiss to her temple, smiles so bright on both of them. Melinda took hold of the album as Phil replicated the scene depicted in the photo, and they began to reminisce with each flip of the page.

“Hey! Look! There it is!” Phil said excitedly. Melinda rolled her eyes and smiled at how dorky her other half was.

_5 years ago…_

_She didn’t think this could happen, but the two blue lines and the pink plus sign suggested otherwise. Melinda didn’t know whether she should cry out of happiness or fear - not that it really mattered anyway. She was already crying. “I have to tell him,” Melinda could only repeat those words to herself as she walked through the halls of their home to Phil who was cooking breakfast in the kitchen. He was flipping a pancake when he lifted his smiling face toward his wife who just walked in the entrance. Immediately, he saw the tear streaks that lined her cheeks and the smile disappeared, replaced with a look of concern. He turned off the burner quickly, removing the pan with the now cooked pancake from the heated surface to embrace her. She melted in his arms, breaking into ragged sobs. Phil held her until she calmed down and he asked, “What’s wrong?” She took hold of his hands and placed them on her abdomen. He looked up at her face confused, and they both stood in their kitchen in silence until it dawned on him. “Melinda... are you…?” Hesitantly, she nodded, and the smile that lit up his face was brighter than any she’d ever seen before. And when he picked her up and spun her around, the tears no longer flowed. The tear stains on her cheeks were wiped away with Phil’s shirt, for her face was buried in his shoulder. When he put her down, they just smiled at each other, and he quickly leaned down to kiss her. His hands moved up to her face, and hers ended up on his forearms._

_“This wasn’t supposed to be possible,” Melinda breathed. Phil smiled sweetly, “But it did. Melinda,” he still held her face in his hands, “we made a miracle.”_

_She had her hands on top off his, keeping him close to her when she suddenly felt the fear of what's to come hit her full force once more. Immediately, Phil could feel the anxiety radiating from Melinda in waves, the joy left her face, and his smile vanished once more turning into a frown, “What's the matter?”_

_She searched eyes, not quite sure what she was looking for as she replied, “What if I'm not a good mother? What if -”_

_“Melinda,” Phil spoke gently, “you're going to be a great mother._

_With that, he placed a kiss on her forehead, his hand against her belly where their child - a baby girl - was growing._

_9 months later..._

_July 2, 2009_

_Melinda was holding their baby girl in her arms for the first time, her tears cascading down her cheeks. Phil was beside her lightly wiping her hair from her forehead and around the frame of her face. They had rushed to the hospital when Melinda was woken up in the middle of the night to run to the bathroom. Phil thought nothing of it at the time, for late night bathroom runs had become normal since the pregnancy had moved along. However, Melinda came back into the bedroom, uncertainty lacing her voice as she spoke, “The baby’s coming.” That was 9 and half hours ago, and in that time, their baby girl was born._

_“She’s beautiful,” Phil whispered, repeating the task he had just performed on Melinda on their little girl._

_Melinda shook her head, tears pricking her eyes, “No, she’s perfect.”_

_The little girl sputtered and whacked her mother’s face lightly. Her parents chuckled._

_“Do you think she’s hungry? Is that why she’s fussy?” Phil asked._

_Melinda nodded and began adjusting to allow her daughter to nurse. While Melinda kept her eyes on the infant, Phil gently spoke, “What are we going to name her?” The room was silent other than the soft suckling sounds from the baby._

_Melinda looked around the room. The walls were decorated with fluffy clouds and a soft blue in the background. An occasional airplane or a butterfly peeked from a behind a cloud._

_“What do you think about ‘Skye’?” Melinda looked up to her husband._

_Phil responded with a firm kiss on the lips before saying, “Perfect.”_

_The little girl sputtered once more, and Melinda lifted her up carefully, taking the sound as a sign that she was finished._

_“Hello, Skye. I’m your mommy,” Melinda brushed the backs of her fingers against Skye’s cheek while supporting the rest of the girl’s body with her other arm._

_Phil placed his hand atop Skye’s hair and mimicked Darth Vader’s voice, “Skye. I am your father.”_

_Melinda threw Phil a playful glare but didn’t quite hide the twitch of her lips at his reference before whispering into her daughter’s ear, “Your daddy’s a nerd.”_

_Skye drooled and blew bubbles before a small smile graced her face._

Phil pulled Melinda closer as she traced the photograph her mother had taken of them holding Skye in the hospital bed with her finger. She leaned back into his warm chest. Suddenly, their bedroom door cracked open, and a little four-year-old girl rubbing her eyes entered. She immediately found her way to the top of the bed, and Melinda sat up while she set the photo album aside so the little one could climb into her lap. Instinctively, Melinda wrapped her arms around the girl in front of her. Phil loosened his grip on Melinda so she could lean down to the girl’s ear, “How was your nap?”

The little girl piped up and loudly spoke, “I don’t like naps.”

Melinda grinned, “So, you didn’t like it?”

The girl shook her head rapidly, a pout beginning to form on her face. Melinda looked back to Phil, and he knew exactly what she was thinking. Without a warning, Phil reached over Melinda, picked up the little girl, and lay her on the bed, belly exposed to him. Then, he lifted up her shirt so her tummy was showing and blew against the skin making loud noises accompanied with the joyous screams from the little four-year-old.

“DA-DADDY!” Skye laughed barely able to get the words out, “MOM-MY! HELP!”

“Whatever you say,” Melinda responded as she began to tickle Skye’s armpits, “You never said who you wanted me to help!”

Skye’s giggles filled the air, the onslaught of mommy and daddy’s tickle monsters fueling her laughter. After what seemed like forever to Skye, mommy stopped her tickling and placed a kiss on her forehead. Daddy stopped blowing on her tummy too. She still smiled as she reached out her arms to both of her parents, and they both leaned in to their daughter while she curled her arms around their necks.

Memories were wonderful to have, but nothing could beat the moments in the present.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly had no idea this was going to happen… It just did! The fluff was just so uncontrollable! I hope you all enjoyed anyway! Again, if there is a few OOC moments, I apologize. I honestly just wanted the pain in our hearts to dissipate for a while. xD Hopefully, this makes you happy. ESPECIALLY YOU, @sarahastro! This is for you!


End file.
